


Cheer up Squidward

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Cheer up Squidward [1]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Hospitals, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Spongebob cheer up Squidward after he got into a accident.
Series: Cheer up Squidward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579738
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cheer up Squidward

Spongebob walked into Bikini Bottom Hospital and went to a room.

Spongebob said "Hi Squidward!"

Squidward was covered in bandages

Squidward said "Aaaah!! Spongebob!? What are you doing here!"

Spongebob said "This place is dark"

Spongebob opened the curtains letting the sunlight shined on Squidward.

The flowers bloomed

Squidward screamed

Spongebob said "I make you a get well card"

Squidward whimpers

Later

A room was now filled with teddy bears.

Squidward said "Spongebob!"

But a little girl gives him a teddy bear.

Squidward said "Spongebob!"

Spongebob holds a baby

A baby giggled

Squidward growled

The End


End file.
